Packet switched networks utilize link-state protocols such as Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) to enable routers within the network to exchange network topology information needed to communicate with each other. These link-state protocols utilize an architecture that logically segments the network topology into different flooding domains, which allows scaling over extensive network topologies. To minimize traffic overhead produced by the routers maintaining the network topology information, these link-state protocols define different link state advertisement message types that are selectable for controlling how extensively routing information is propagated over the different flooding domains.
Internet Protocol everywhere (IPe) provides numerous features including allowing an IPe device to retain its network address after movement within the IPe network. Routing problems can occur when an IPe network is extended over more than one flooding domain.